


Day 5 - Family

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: CorNyx Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Actual Dads Cor Leonis and Nyx Ulric, Cor loves Prompto so much, Established Relationship, Here's the real story tags, I am so sorry, I was pressured by my gf, M/M, Mention of trans-related surgery, Trans Male Character, but I accept responsibility for my fandom sin, but an OC that's in any way tied to a canon character, dad cor, for bringing my filthy filthy self-insert OC into this, fuck you if you think that's actually bad, of having not only a self-insert, ok guys first off, ok now that that bullshit is over, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Cor thinks about the ways his little family has grown from just himself and his son to his husband and his son.





	Day 5 - Family

When Cor Leonis first meets Nyx Ulric he also meets the gritty teenager Nyx calls his son, loudly correcting anyone who said otherwise irregardless of obvious reasons to do so. The two of them remind him of himself and his own son. Both men are too young to be fathers, both children with a mop of blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Nyx's child is large, strong boned and heavyset with feral eyes, a personality to match, and the firmness of hard-won muscle under it all. His own child has always been shy and plump, would always be short, but he's seen something change in the boy recently who's begun to take fitness seriously.

Despite the boy only referring to Nyx by his name, there is something fierce in the bond between Nyx, his son, and a surly man who looks at the teenager with kind eyes that the Galahdan introduces as Libertus. A bond he wishes he could share with his own son.

It's a year of working unexpectedly close with Nyx as the Kingsglaive gets its start, and awkwardly asking who Libertus was to the Galahdan, before Cor finally asks him out. It's easy to be around Nyx, even for a, 11-year-old Prompto. Ulric's son, who Cor now knows was adopted five years prior, is now 17, and is named Aleric, however, is prickly and nearly impossible to get close to.

As his relationship with Nyx progresses he sees changes in both children. There are obvious ones, his Prompto grows slim and brightens like a ray of sunshine, Nyx's boy has surgery and begins to grow a beard. But there are subtle changes too as the boys spend more time together, Prompto becomes bolder and pursues his passions, Aleric becomes softer with the younger boy and with Cor himself.

Nyx moves in with Cor after two years of dating, when his son is 19 and has his own apartment.

There's still a nearly infuriatingly close relationship between Nyx, Libertus, and Aleric. Cor feels sometimes like the odd-man-out, but Nyx reassures him that his closeness with his lifelong friend and the son they'd been raising together for seven years doesn't diminish his love for Cor.

The Marshall asks both boys for help in choosing the ring as a way of including them in the process, later learning that Nyx had asked the very same question. At least they were hopeless together Aleric had said.

When he finally marries his husband five years after they first met, on the anniversary of their first date, their boys are there, each showing his approval in different ways. 15 year old Prompto with a dazzling grin from ear to ear, 21 year old Aleric with a tilt of his head and a little soft lift of his lips.

Life with a teenager in the house leaves surprisingly more time for enjoying their marriage than Cor anticipates. Not that he's complaining. Prompto has friends, real friends who actually give a damn about him, and Cor is so happy for his son.

This means, however, that he and Nyx get to be newlyweds together, which is really great.

Prompto spends nights with the Prince or Aleric most of the week, and he'd be lying if he said he doesn't miss his little ray of sunshine sometimes. The feeling strikes him at odd times.

When he's sprawling on the couch with Nyx watching tv. When he's cooking dinner and making sure there's leftovers for when Prompto does come home. When he's dozing off and remembers when the child was an infant and never slept through the night.

He brings this up with Nyx, who responds remarkably logically.

“You know he's still a kid, you could tell him he can't stay out all week.”

The idea had never crossed Cor's mind. He knew Nyx hadn't been that way with Aleric, and he found he had no real urge to do it to Prompto. The boy's grades weren't suffering and he was always so excited to go to his friends' houses, the only sadness he ever showed was that he couldn't introduce his closest friends because of Al's status in the Glaive and Noctis being the Prince.

“Nah I can't do that to the kid. He's happy, finally really happy. I can't take that away from him.”

Nyx smiles at his husband and kisses his cheek.

“I understand.”

Cor knows he does, and he appreciates his lover's willingness to listen.

Prompto continues to live at home past 18, past 19, he's 20 and still living at home, technically. The older he's gotten the more time he's spent out of the house with his friends, he's even become friends with the Prince's other two friends.

Prompto joins the Crownsguard at 18 with a personal request from the Prince attached to his application. Cor probably wouldn't have said no anyway, but with Noctis's request he cannot refuse. He signs off on the application and pushes his son harder than anyone else. He knows he cannot play favorites, though every once in a while he slips it's never major, and not often.

Ironically he sees his son more often for the next two years than he had for the previous three. It's nice, even if it's in a professional capacity. It's so wonderful to see his son go from the gangly awkward kid he started training as to 5'8” of lean muscle and the surest shot in the 'Guard. He's so proud of Prompto, and better yet, Prompto is proud of himself.

In the last ten years he's watched his husband's son grow too. From a nearly feral teenager with no direction to a capable grown man from his Glaive boots to the blue bead in his braid. He's proud of Aleric too, in a different way, but still proud. There is something still feral about him when he fights, and he's a natural at the magic the Glaive is gifted by the king, and those things will keep him alive, and Cor finds himself happy for that.

Tomorrow he knows their sons go off together, with the Prince, his Shield, and his Advisor. Aleric in disguise as a Crownsguard rather than a Glaive, which King Regis requested and Cor had immediately volunteered the young man for, and Prompto with instructions to not reveal their relationship unless it's necessary.

But he cannot be there to see them off, and neither can Nyx. Though his husband had stayed at his son's apartment the night before, spending those last hours with him because of some gut feeling. Cor had long-since learned to trust his Nyx's gut feeling and so he didn't even think to object. All he asks is whether Nyx will need a ride to work the next day.

No, he doesn't Aleric will take him. Cor's eyebrows pinch together in a scowl, he hates that infernal motorcycle the boy rides. He knows first-hand how dangerous those things are.

Nyx laughs and shakes his head kissing his husband before the roar of the bike's engine announces the arrival of the young Glaive.

In the morning Cor wishes his son luck, hugs him, gives him a soft smile.

“I'm so proud of you.”

Prompto tears up, hugs him back.

“Thanks dad. That really means a lot.”

Cor drives them both to the Citadel, but parts ways in the lobby to hurry up to a meeting.

He can just spy the Regalia carrying the Prince and his entourage and Aleric on his motorcycle out the window in his office as they leave the gates of the Citadel to leave the city on their ride to take Prince Noctis to meet his wife-to-be and be married.

Life as normal, no reason to worry for their sons, no reason except for Nyx's gut feeling. So Cor worries, because Nyx worries.

Nyx's gut feeling is so much more correct than Cor ever wants to think about.

The peace talks are ruined by a surprise attack while Nyx is out chasing a lead and Cor is coordinating security outside.

There is nothing Cor can do within the Citadel and as he ushers citizens out of the city he sees it. The light of the Citadel goes dark and the wall falls. He knows in his heart, with an ache to his core, that his friend Regis, The King, is dead.

His last view of the city, as he herds the last of the evacuees out to safety, the night skyline is marred by a demon battling one of the sentinel statues of the Old Wall.

Among the evacuees Cor searches desperately for his husband.

He doesn't find him.

The next day, the story hits the papers and as soon as he sees it he dials the Prince's phone, he wants to be the one to tell Noctis.

The Prince's voice makes it obvious that he's already heard, Cor can only confirm the story and the pain in the boy's voice wrenches at his heart but he stands firm.

Cor tells them to meet him, and where.

It's two days before the boys actually come, he wonders if they moved slowly intentionally or not.

He guides the boys through the tomb, watches Noctis take on the first of the Armiger weapons.

There's a moment, at their base of operations, while the Prince takes a moment to try and process the situation, that Cor can check in with his sons.

It's the first time he's ever really thought of Aleric as his son as well but it's right, now it's right.

They're fine. It had been uneventful for them until this new broke.

Minus a breakdown of the Regalia which Prompto is embarrassed about the instant Aleric mentions it.

Cor can't help the snort of laughter. Of course it's not Aleric's shitty motorcycle that breaks down in the deserts of Leide, but the finely tuned, well cared for, machine that is His Majesty's personal vehicle.

Something in the glitter of those crystal-blue eyes says his elder son knows why he's laughing.

Prompto chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head.

They boys stay the night, Noctis is tired and Ignis suggest they rest up.

Overnight, as Cor patrols the area unable to sleep, he draws his sword at the crack of a stick but it's just Aleric.

“You gonna kill me, Cor?”

There's a playful challenge in his voice.

Cor shakes his head, sheaths his blade, and rakes a hand through his hair.

“You still don't sleep well, huh?”

“Never have...”

The blond seems wary, Cor can understand why.

“What's on your mind?”

“Nyx isn't here.” He doesn't mention Libertus, but the sentiment hangs in the air heavy between them.

Cor swallows hard. He can't give a good answer to the larger Galahdan, but Nyx... Nyx he knows he hasn't seen.

“I... He didn't make it out.”

He hasn't said it out loud before. Saying it makes it so much more real.

A tear threatens to fall and he dashes it away.

“I'm sorry.”

“Why?”

“Hey, he was my dad, we were closer than most people ever get, but he was your husband. You were the closest person in this whole fucking world to him. This fucking sucks for you.”

Cor reaches out, lays a hand on the boy's shoulder, and in that instant he can almost see the teenager who trusted nobody but the two Galahdan men who'd picked him up off the streets again. But then Aleric does something unexpected. He embraces the Marshall in powerful arms.

“So I'm sorry... Da- er Cor.”

Was that? Had the blond just... almost called him... Dad? He didn't think too hard about it.

“If you need anything... You have my number.”

“Guess I better make you my emergency contact now.”

“You'd better.”

The blond actually takes out his phone, stares at the screen.

“Oh gods... Cor he... Did he call you?”

Cor checks his own phone, shakes his head, casts a wary eye at the Glaive.

“No... Why?”

“There's a voicemail.”

Aleric listens to it, freezes up, his spine stiffening and his face setting hard.

“Here. Timestamp says somewhere around sunrise yesterday.”

He passes off the phone, the voicemail queued to play again.

Nyx's voice, ragged and breathless and pained, becomes the entire world.

“Hey Al. It's bad. Really bad.” There's the sound of rubble crumbling in the recording. “Don't come back to the city. Keep that boy safe he's... We're all gonna need him.” There's a heavy pause of just Nyx's labored breathing. “Al I... I'm just so proud of you.” Then the line disconnects.

Cor's posture matches the Glaive's. He's tense, back ramrod straight, face set cold and hard.

He refuses to believe it. Refuses to think about it.

“I'm going back.”

“You'll get yourself killed. You think that's what he'd want?”

“I'm The Immortal, remember?”

The kid had always poked fun at the nickname, but now his face was somber.

“You'd better be. We can't lose you both.”

The next morning the boys leave, still going to Altissia, and Cor leaves returning to Insomnia to search the entire city if he has to.

Before he even gets there he stumbles on his husband, nearly dead, in a bush.

There's tears, and then a mad rush to get him back.

A doctor says he'll recover, and after a week Nyx wakes up.

After filling Cor in on what he'd missed in the city, which crushed Cor's heart when he realized how close he'd really come to losing his husband forever, and stealing Cor's jacket, Nyx looked so despondent, despite the laugh they'd had at an old joke.

The Marshall gently runs a hand over Nyx's hair.

“That kid of yours, he's ok.”

The blue eyes well up with tears.

“Thank the Astrals... What about yours?”

Cor smiles softly.

“Yea. He's ok too.”

Nyx lets out a breath and smiles at his husband. Cor leans down and kisses his forehead.

They're little family was alive, and even though none of them knew it, they were all determined to bring themselves together again.


End file.
